marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Essential Ghost Rider Vol 1 2
| cover date = January, 2007 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Publishing, Inc. | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Gerry Conway; Don Glut; Jim Shooter; Roger McKenzie | pencilers = Gil Kane; Don Heck; Tom Sutton | inkers = Sam Grainger; Keith Pollard; Don Newton; Dan Green; Tony DeZuniga; Owen McCarron; Pablo Marcos; Jim Mooney; Bob Layton | cover artists = Don Perlin; Chris Sotomayor | colorists = Monochromatic | letterers = Irv Watanabe; Ray Holloway; Denise Wohl; Joe Rosen; Gaspar Saladino; Jean Simek | editors = Original editors: Gerry Conway; Archie Goodwin; Jim Shooter; Roger Stern; Denny O'Neil Reprint editors: Mark D. Beazley; Jennifer Grünwald; Michael Short; Jeff Youngquist | previous = ''Essential Ghost Rider'', Volume 1 | next = ''Essential Ghost Rider'', Volume 3 }} Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 2 is a comic book trade paperback published by Marvel Comics that reprints classic issues relating to the Ghost Rider family of titles. The book is printed in black and white, is 572 pages long and carries a cover price of $16.99 (US). This collectible reprints ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 2 issues #21-50. Plot Demons, vampires, cults, actors - nothing's too intense for the Sizzling Cyclist of the Seventies! After mowing down a mob of motorcycling miscreants, the Ghost Rider faces what waits in the Wild West of the Phantom Rider and the Two-Gun Kid! Plus: See Johnny Blaze and Zarathos separated for the first time! Guest-starring Doctor Strange, Professor X and more! Issues * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #21 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #22 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #23 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #24 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #25 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #26 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #27 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #28 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #29 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #30 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #31 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #32 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #33 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #34 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #35 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #36 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #37 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #38 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #39 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #40 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #41 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #42 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #43 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #44 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #45 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #46 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #47 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #48 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #49 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #50 Appearances Featured Characters: * Ghost Rider :* Johnny Blaze :* Zarathos Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia * ISBN 0-7851-2164-1 * UPC: 5960612164-00111 * Originally shipped on January 31st, 2007. * The cover to this issue is a reproduction of the original Don Perlin cover from Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #34. See also External Links * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 2 at Marvel.com * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 2 at Amazon.com * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 2 at Comic Vine * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 2 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Essential Ghost Rider Vol 1 Category:2007 comic book issues Category:January, 2007 comic book issues Category:Trade paperbacks